Voldemort vs Lama la beïte
by pretresse schtroumphique
Summary: euh... p'tit délire sur la rencontre entre mon terrible prof de physique et THE Lord of the Darkness... Bon, ok, en fait, c un vrai pétage de plombs, mais bon, R&R pliiiiiize!


_Titre : Voldemort vs Lama la bêïte_

_Auteur : Prêtresse schtroumphique_

_Attention, mesdames et messieurs, ça va commencer, … Ben quoi ? Bon, ok, sans plus tergiverser, voici une petite fic hyper courte, qui m'a été inspirée après ma n-ième relecture de « Aller-retour express à Birat » de Taholina. Go to the meuh's field, bwahaha !!!!_

_Enfin, pour ce qui est de cette fois-ce, vous êtes attendus non pas porte 5 (je me crois déjà à l'aéroport, je zappe inconsciemment l'épisode bac), euh, non, à l'adresse suivante : maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr _

_P'tit Résumé : Ha ha ha ! La confrontation entre THE Lord of the Darkness et un personnage bien plus terrifiant, à savoir… Lama, mon prof de physique…_

**Voldemort vs Lama la bêïte**

Lama le Zou, Maurice de son prénom, achevait tranquillement de terroriser une classe de petits secondes, encore tous tremblants devant le grand méchant prof. Pour le moment, il se lançait dans sa tirade préférée, à savoir :

« Les élèves, c'est comme des chiens de chasse… Dès fois, il y en a des bons, mais qui ne veulent pas travailler, alors là c'est pas la peine, ils n'attraperont rien. Il y en a d'autres, qui sont moins bons, mais qui veulent travailler, qui ont envie, alors eux, on en fera quelque chose ! Moralité… MO-RA-LI-TE, il n'y a que le travail qui compte… ». Le tout agrémenté de quelques postillons de ci de là, et de grands gestes, qui faillirent éborgner deux ou trois imprudents qui n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit de squatter les places du fond.

A cet instant, la cloche retentit, et l'ensemble des élèves se redressa soudain, comme si l'heure de la libération était venue, ce qui d'un certain point de vue était bien le cas. Après encore 5 minutes de baragouinage ininterrompu, Lama commença enfin à remarquer que certains élèves se tortillaient méchamment sur leurs chaises. 

-Ca a sonné ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Oui, rugirent deux ou trois téméraires.

Le Zou les fusilla du regard, ils en étaient quittes pour se faire persécuter toute l'année, à coup de « venez voir, venez tous voir comment il a mal manipulé… ». A contrecoeur, il laissa les secondes terrifiés s'en aller (ça rime !!!). Puis, se souvenant brusquement qu'un saucisson bien de chez nous l'attendait en salle des profs, il se précipita de toute la célérité dont son petit et gros corps était capable.

La fin de la récréation venait de sonner, et Lama entamait un morceau de fromage, sous le regard dégoûté de Martial, le truc à tout faire.

Quand le prof fut à cours de pain, il se souvint brusquement qu'il avait TP avec les terminales 712, et que le cours aurait du avoir commencé depuis… 10 minutes déjà.

Il trottina donc vite fait bien fait vers la salle de chimie, devant laquelle l'attendait 15 élèves désabusés, qui se demandaient bien quelle excuse il allait bien pouvoir inventer cette fois-ci…

-J'vais oublié mes lunettes chez moi, j'ai du aller les rechercher vite fait, dit-il, tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte de la salle.

Mais comme cela faisait la deuxième année que ces terminales là subissaient le grand méchant, personne ne fut dupe.

Le TP battait son plein, si l'on peut dire. Lama avait déjà sortit deux « venez voir… » pour s'acharner un peu plus sur deux nouveaux, et il était en train d'expliquer l'expérience de la lampe sans flamme. Cela consistait à chauffer du cuivre solide puis à le placer au dessus d'un bécher contenant je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-solution, et le résultat était que la lamelle de cuivre se mettait à rougeoyer… passionnant.

Mais pour cela, il fallait que la solution, de l'éthanol je crois, soit chaude.

-Normalement, on doit le faire chauffer au bain-marie, mais on n'a pas le temps, alors je vais le faire au bec bunsen…

Les élèves ne s'étonnaient plus de rien, étant donné que la semaine précédente, ils avaient du pipeter  du BBT avec la bouche, parce qu'on avait pas le temps de trouver des propipettes adaptées…

Le brave Lama commença donc à agiter son bécher plein d'éthanol au dessus du bec bunsen tout en commentant :

-Alors ça surtout, il ne faut pas le faire faire à un poète comme Weiss par exemple, sinon, il serait capable d'enflammer le tout, mais en fait c'est pas dangereux…

Emporté par son enthousiasme, le Zou secoua un peu trop fort son bécher, ce qui eu pour effet de projeter une bonne partie de l'éthanol sur les copies qui jonchaient la paillasse et du même coup sur la blouse du joyeux drille. Seulement comme le bec bunsen était toujours allumé, le tout s'enflamma, et le Lama par la même occasion…

Les élèves contemplaient le spectacle mi-effrayés, mi-amusés. Mais seule Manu eu le réflexe de jeter les copies enflammées dans l'évier.

Pendant ce temps, le Lama venait de se rendre compte que sa blouse était en feu au niveau de l'avant bras droit. Il commença donc à taper dessus pour éteindre les flammes, ce qui fut bientôt fait, mais dans son enthousiasme, il avait filé un coup de coude dans le porte tube à essais qui se trouvait sur la paillasse derrière lui. Tout fier d'avoir réussi à éteindre sa blouse, il sourit triomphalement à ses élèves, mais il fut singulièrement déçu de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt à le porter en triomphe, tout occupé qu'ils étaient à regarder la fumée qui s'élevait maintenant de la paillasse. En effet, les tubes à essais en se renversant, avaient initié une réaction chimique. Je vous passe les détails, mais au milieu de la fumée qui s'épaississait de plus en plus, apparu bientôt une silhouette, mince et élancée. Cette silhouette fit un geste et toute la fumée se dissipa brusquement, découvrant un homme grand, vêtu de noir, des yeux rouges et des narines semblables à celle d'un serpent. 

-Voldemort !!!! s'exclamèrent les quelques fans de l'univers d'Harry Potter que comptait la classe.

-Qui c'est ce gugusse ? grogna Lama

-Ce gug… ? s'étouffa l'homme, Je suis THE Lord of the Darkness, tremblez braves gens…

-Non mais, c'est la Kata là ! rugit Lama. Descendez immédiatement de cette paillasse, qu'est ce que vous faites la ? Vous êtes un génie comme Entsten (Einstein, pour ceux qu'aurait pas capté) ? Non, alors, venez ici tous de suite, espèce de cuisinier, poète va !

-Mais enfin… commença Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom

-ON SE TAIT ! Allez, donnez moi la définition de la concentration molaire volumique !!!! Et vite ! Alors ? hurla le Lama, énervé qu'un tel individu puisse avoir l'impertinence de l'interrompre au beau milieu d'un TP. 

-Ben…balbutia Voldemort, décontenancé devant ce moldu qui ne tremblait pas à la seule évocation de son nom.

-Et voila ! Et votre TP d'élec de la semaine dernière, il est où ? continua la bêïte, imperturbable

-… répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout penaud.

-Vous rendez pas les TP ? Et vous connaissez pas vos DEFS !!!! Pas étonnant que vous soyez si nul… Les defs, c'est les grosses branches auxquelles il faut se raccrocher, comme au rugby, quand on est en difficulté, l'entraîneur, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

-…

-ON RETOURNE AUX FONDAMENTAUX !!!!Les defs, c'est les fondamentaux. Alors, là on cherche dans le tiroir de la chimie…

-Bon, ok ok , j'ai compris, je m'en vais, grogna Voldemort.

Il disparut bientôt dans un petit « plop », tout a fait ridicule.

-Qui s'était ce guignol ? demanda Lama, nullement troublé par la façon dont Voldemort était entré et sorti de la salle.

Puis sans plus se préoccuper de l'air éberlué que lui lançaient les élèves, il se remit à son TP.

Voici l'histoire de la victoire de Lamazou, la bêïte, sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ridicule en cette occasion…

_Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Bon, si non, je vous en veux pas, c'était juste pour extérioriser ma haine (n'exagérons rien…). Je tiens quand même à signaler que l'épisode du Lama qui s'enflamme spontanément est véridique… Il a vraiment pris feu… Trop mort de rire ce jour là._

_ Enfin, tout ça pour dire « Vive AL !!!!! ». Non mais, pourquoi tous les profs sont pas comme lui hein ? Erika, veinarde !!!_

_Sur ce, bizzzz à tous ceux qui auront la folle idée de me lire… Si vous avez un peu de courage, passez par maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr …_


End file.
